


Under the Stars

by Persian13



Series: Persian13's Explicit Reader-inserts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian13/pseuds/Persian13
Summary: You finally have the chance to spend some time alone with Coran. You'll show your love for each other under the stars.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted this on my writing blog for a writing challenge on tumblr. I chose the prompt: “Will you lay with me beneath the night sky?” See, I love Coran and think that he deserve more love... and what better way to give him some love than some fluffy smut?

Life is sometime unpredictable. You didn’t knew why or how you woke up in that giant castle/spaceship, you were glad it happened. Not that your life on Earth was sad, it wasn’t sad… nor happy. It just was. Just a string of totally normal and predictable events. You never really complained though, you knew that many people had it much worse than you. But the truth is, to you, your life on Earth was totally and utterly normal and boring.

You didn’t remembered exactly what happened, all you could remember was a strange light and then you woke up in the Castle of Lions. It’s there that you met the five Paladins of Voltron and the two last Alteans. They explained who they were and what they were doing. They also explained that you ended up there because of a malfunction with a portal and therefore, it was impossible to send you back to Earth until the fight with the Galra came to a end.

Finally, something unpredictable happened in your life, you couldn’t be more glad. Visiting space and spending time with heroes and aliens? Who wouldn’t want that? It didn’t took much time for you to become friends with them, helping them in any way you could, even if you though that your help wasn’t much. You wished that you could do more for these wonderful people.

As the weeks passed, you eventually became closer to Coran, the last male Altean and Princess Allura’s advisor. He was a bit goofy (though not always on purpose) but he was also kind and much smarter than the Paladins gave him credit for. He was also pretty cute, in your opinion at least. It was easy for you to spend hours talking with him about pretty much anything.

Eventually, the closeness you had with Coran turned into a small crush, then, into a big crush. Before you knew it, you were completely in love with the older Altean… and it scared you. What if someone notice? What if he doesn’t love you? What if it ruin your friendship? But also, what if he loves you too?

Coran noticed almost immediately that you acted differently around him, that you acted somewhat nervously. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but when the Paladins and Allura told him that they noticed it too, he started wondering what was going on. Maybe he did something considered inappropriate by humans? He asked to talk to you in private and confronted you about it.

You couldn’t lie to him, so you told him. You told him that you fell in love with him. He smiled softly, took your hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of your hand. “My dear, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I have strong feelings for you as well.” He cupped your cheek and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

* * *

 

A few weeks had passed since you and Coran confessed your love for each other. The Paladins an Allura were happy for you two. Unfortunately, with the war against the Galra, it was difficult for you and Coran to spent time alone. There was almost always something to do. Still, you and Coran always managed to find some time together, often it would be at night, right before going to sleep. You would go to his bedroom to kiss and cuddle with him. Often, you would fall asleep in his bed when cuddling him, which led him to suggest to share his bedroom and you agreed.

Even in time of war, people need free time. That’s why, one day, the Castle of Lions stopped on a peaceful planet for a few days. Coran took this opportunity to take you on a date on this planet, one night. He looked overjoyed to finally be able to spend some time with you outside of the castle. He packed up some drinks, snacks made by Hunk and a large blanket. Hand in hand, he took you to a beautiful meadow with fragrant flowers. The sky was clear, allowing you to see the beautiful pink moon of that planet, as well as a myriad of stars.

Coran spread the blanket on the ground and asked: “My dear, will you lay with me beneath the night sky?” You smiled and nodded, lying down beside him. He took your hand in his, bringing it to his lips to gently kiss it. For a few minutes, you stayed like that, just enjoying each other’s presence and the beautiful night sky. Then, Coran moved so his body was hovering yours, placing soft kisses on your lips and everywhere else on your face, making you giggle. Your giggles turned into full laughter when he attacked your neck with his kisses, tickling your skin with his mustache and chuckling at your reaction.

“My dear, you make me feel so young again! …Not that I’m old… ” He leaned closer to you, one of his hand gently rubbing your side. His voice was barely a husky whisper when he added: “You make me want to do all sorts of crazy things…” Your heart started to beat faster and you could feel the blush forming on your cheeks. Coran captured your lips with his, his tongue asking for entrance, which you granted. His tongue started to dance with yours, making your heart flutter. Even if it wasn’t the first time he kissed you like that, you were always surprised at how good he was at this.

While you weren’t a virgin, having lost your virginity many years ago on Earth, you never had the chance to go all the way with Coran yet. The farther you’ve been with him was making out. But right now, the time seemed just right, and you had a feeling that it was what Coran had in mind too. He broke the kiss and looked in your eyes. “My Love… there’s no words to describe how much I love you. May I… show you instead?” You nodded, the blush on your cheeks darkening even more.

Coran captured your lips once again, his hands traveling under your shirt to gently rub your sides, slowly moving upward. The kiss is broke once again to help you get rid of your shirt. His own shirt follow, and then other clothes until you’re both only in underwear. He started kissing every inch of skin he could, sometime getting a giggle out of you, because of his mustache, other times getting a moan out of you, because he kissed a sensitive spot. Soon, he asked permission to remove your underwear as well, to which you immediately agreed.

He kissed and caressed his way down your body, giving some attention to your breasts before continuing downward, until his head was between your legs. He traced your lower lips with a finger, spreading the wetness before pressing his mouth down there, his tongue starting to tease your clit. Gasps and moans escaped from you, small shivers of pleasure already running down your spine. Then, he started slowly pumping a finger inside you, then another, and a third one, listening for any signs of discomfort. Meanwhile, his tongue was still moving against your clit, in a similar way then when he’s kissing you. You could feel a knot forming in your lower belly, you knew that your climax was close, and you told so to Coran. He started to put more pressure on your clit and to pump his fingers faster. It was enough to make you reach your orgasm, your juices coating his fingers. Not being one to waste, Coran licked his fingers clean.

It’s only then, when your mind was still hazy from that first climax, that you noticed the bulge in Coran’s underwear. Of course, giving you pleasure like that, being able to taste you and getting those sweet sounds out of you had an effect on the Altean. He asked you if you were ready to continue, you nodded eagerly, getting a small chuckle out of him. He removed his underwear and you couldn’t help but stare. While his member looked pretty much identical to a human one, by human standard, he was BIG. Suddenly you found yourself wondering how Coran can hide that so easily, with the tight clothes he usually wear, but now wasn’t the time for asking.

He positioned himself, his tip nudging your entrance. He was extremely careful and slow when pushing himself into you, looking at any signs of pain on your face. He couldn’t help but moan and mutter a “quiznak” at how tight you felt around him. Thankfully, he prepared you well enough, so there was no pain. On the other hand, you felt so full… More full than you ever felt before, but it was a pleasant feeling. He let you get used to him for a few more moments before starting to move, making you moan. Coran leaned down to be able to kiss your neck while he was moving in and out of you.

Your pleasure was building quickly. You told Coran that you were close, he answered with: “I know, love, me too.” Soon enough, you reached your climax, a powerful wave of pleasure coursing through your body. Coran came only a moment later, when your inner muscles tightened around him.

You two just cuddled for some time, enjoying your post-orgasmic haze under the stars, exchanging “I love you”. Eventually, it was time to get ready to go back to the Castle of Lion but you knew that neither you nor Coran will ever forget that night, when you made love for the first time under the stars.


End file.
